World battlefield
by malula
Summary: Aliaz es una joven ambiciosa que quiere dominar al mundo, Dayno una chica que a sufrido en la demencia de una vida complicada,¿que pasaria si en una peripecia del destino interfiriese un poqito de amor?


**Estoy muy feliz de ser parte de esta comunidad espero su opinión de mis historias n_n**

**Capítulo 1: En un principio**

Hace mucho tiempo en un futuro distante muchísimo más de lo que muchos imaginaron una historia se desencadenaba, una historia fascinante

Un buen día informaron que el Sargento supremo de la corte de Roma había muerto, dejando como única heredera de su ejército a su hija, por seguridad la joven nunca rebelaba su nombre para aquellas personas que eran apegadas a ella era simplemente Aliaz. fascinada por las artes en lucha se integró al ejército y comando con puño de hierro para así formar un escuadrón invencible.

Prontamente el trabajo de varios años habían dado fruto ella había tomado una determinación.

Aliaz miraba el cielo desde esa mansión que había sido su guarida desde la infancia, Shepiro el amo de llaves y secretamente el espia de su armada se acercó confundió a ella para poder hablar de cosas ¿de qué? ¡Pues de cualquier cosa! Aliaz no era normal desde el descenso de su padre y la responsabilidad que había adquirido como única heredera del ejército más grande de su amada nación.

Mi señora su cena esta servida -dijo con respeto el sirviente-

Enseguida bajare -dijo sin mucho interés- Por cierto Sephiro, ¿hiciste lo que te pedi?

Si, parece que la nación está en tiempos de paz y baja guardia, podemos empezar las redadas -dijo con satisfacción-.

Excelente -Sonrió- que empiece la lluvia de sangre...

La guerra fue inminente, el entrenamiento maestro de la nueva generala habia resultado, la nación cayo rendida ante sus tropas, una feroz batalla se desato en un momento, cabeza a cabeza junto al jefe del ejercito enemigo ella se percato que adoraba el olor a sangre.

Antes de darle el tiro de gracia la miro con odio.

Que es lo que pretendes demonio Aliaz -dijo en susurros- ¿acaso tienes sed de poder?

Para nada -apuntando con la pistola- solo tomo lo que es mío el mundo -recarga la pistola- y para eso tengo que quitar estorbos inútiles.

Un estruendoso disparo se oyó a la lejanía había logrado apoderarse de su primer territorio, si ella pretendía dominar al mundo.

¿Se habia vuelto loca acaso? no, ella era noble, fina y contaba con los recursos necesarios para ser temida por todos.

Parece que logro su cometido mi señora Aliaz -aparecio de repente Sephiro-

Sephiro no habra marcha atras -dijo mientras veia como la sangre del coronel viajaba por las grietas del suelo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en la cara- mi nación proliferara, pero primero necesitamos un ejercito mas potente -lo mira- llama a Hetsen quiero que reclute mas soldados para las siguientes redadas.

Como usted ordene -hace reverencia-

Todo empezó bien, para suerte de todos el poderío de Aliaz había echo temblar al mismísimo rey de Italia, había adoptado a Cerveteri como su nueva base de operaciones.

Hetsen el segundo comandante en jefe del ejército acató órdenes y realizo una convocatoria para aquellos valientes que querían unirse a la causa de su señora, todo iba viento en popa.

Por otro lado hay otra historia que debemos. conocer

Un buen día la noticia de que un nuevo "talento joven" se habia echo del control de dos naciones en menos de un mes sorprendio de sobremanera a muchos.

Dayno de Columba una joven criolla de clase media baja, habia leido la noticia en el periódico con leal atención en la sala de su humilde casa.

¿Que rayos haces Dayno?-dijo una voz a lo lejos

Era cierto Dayno emigro a la ciudad de roma buscando nuevas oportunidades para vivir, tristemente quedo huérfana muy joven, y en un lugar que ella desconocia

Rachel una señora de edad había adoptado con cariño a Dayno, era de complexión regordeta pelo grisáceo, con apenas algunos cabellos negros visibles, sus ojos eran cafeses, reflejaban sabiduría y algunas arrugas adornaban su piel oscura

Pues leo este trozo de papel-se lo enseña- ¿puedes creer que una chica tan joven allá logrado tanto?

Ya lo creo los ricos no causan mas que problemas, pero sinceramente ¿crees que podría lograr su cometido?

Estamos en el siglo XXX todo es posible-sonrió-

Tu estas media loca-dijo mientras regaba una de sus plantas- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

Nadie lo sabe, es conocida como Aliaz

Oo ya veo, bueno tú y esa Aliaz podrían entenderse bien -Dayno mira la foto más detenidamente-

Mira nada mas estas fascinada, !por qué no vas a pedir su mano de una vez! -sonrió pícaramente-

!Mama!-dijo con evidente sonrojo- no es lo que crees -oculto su cara con el periódico-

No es eso lo que estoy mirando, esto es lo que miro -señalo el apartado de reclutamiento-

¿No me digas que piensas unirte a eso?

Necesitamos dinero madre -se puso seria- creo que la paga es buena y tengo referencias tu sabes que yo fui policía. –sonrió, no le parecía una idea descabellada además sabia el poderío de Aliaz jamás nadie había podido imponerse a ella-

-se preocupa- puedo ponerme a trabajar más duro no me gustaría que te enredes en esto! Va a ser una guerra larga -mira al cielo-

Puede ser pero esta decisión esta tomada y si no conseguimos dinero lo mas pronto posible moriremos en esta pocilga -la mira- es lo mejor

cuídate mucho -la abraza-

Madre -corresponde el abrazo- si no regreso siempre fuiste la luz de mi vida

Más tarde Dayno acomodo lo mejor que pudo sus pertenencias y se fue al pie de la madrugada a enlistar su nombre a la armada la fila de aspirantes era enorme

-Dayno se tropieza- lo siento -se disculpa cortésmente-

No te preocupes -la aludida la miro de pies a cabeza era de piel blanca, ojos color miel y cabello castaño- ¿vas a alistarte?

Sí -sonrió- ¿tu también?

Si -se puso seria- mi nombre es Calisto

Mi nombre es Dayno-le extendió la mano viendo detenidamente a la aludida era de ojos azules, pero pelo negro y largo, su complexión era delgada, y su piel era bastante clara.

¿por qué te alistaras?

Necesito dinero para mi casa o de lo contrario los cobradores nos mataran a mi madre y a mi

Vaya gobierno de porquería -escabullo Calisto-

!Nombre!-dijo el hombre que estaba registrando a los voluntarios-

Parece que hemos llegado al final de la fila- comento la joven- mi nombre es Calisto Augustinas

Bien, pasa por allá- dijo señalando hacia la base aérea- el encargado de aeronave le asignara la base

Si- mira a Dayno- nos veremos luego

Siguiente!

Mi nombre es Dayno... de Columba-igualmente fue anotada y se le dieron las mismas instrucciones-

Las naves eran enormes

Solo espero no marearme -susurro divertida-

Paso por una fila nuevamente de nuevo un recluta le pidió su nombre

Parece que estarás en la base de aaa... Cerveteri estamos escasos de unidades allá,lo espero que por tus referencias no habrá problema

Claro -asintió-

Sube a la aeronave lk429 -indico-

Fin primer capitulo

**Un buen capi jajaja los espero luego para mas de esta historia**


End file.
